


Only on Graveyard I Feel Love

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Spock has a moment of introspection on Delta Vega when he witnesses Vulcan's destruction.





	

"I don't want you to be lonely," Jim said, his fingers around his cup of tea paled, betraying his tension. "Promise me that you’ll live on. You're the best our worlds can offer, and I don't want you to shut off yourself when I'm gone. There's still so much wonder and love and hope, and I want you to have the best of them. "

When Spock was quiet, Jim caught his hand and looked straight into his eyes, "Promise me."

 _Don’t force me to, Jim,_  Spock thought, but he said instead, "I promise you I will try."

"And this's all I ask for." Jim tilted his head and gave a teasing smile that melted Spock's heart. "When we meet each other at the next bridge again, I await your report to know what you have found fascinating."

For nearly a century Spock dedicated himself to peace between his people and Romulans, pioneered a scientific field, made friends with unlikely people, and witnessed phenomena which possibility for occurrence pressed the limit of reason.

But after he ended up on Delta Vega, after witnessing his home planet died, he felt a sense of lightness, as if his former belief, hope  and dedication were just a shabby old coat that was long past time to shed. A fitting response, he thought, to the final wonder the universe reserved for him.

After all Jim gave his all to the universe, burnt and bloodied but still gave, gave, gave, and the universe abandoned him to his deepest fear. Why should he expected better when it killed its golden son and ripped his paradise from him? Abandoned all hope ye that enter here, there was no place one could call a home.

He wondered what his captain would say when he reported on the bridge.


End file.
